Bed and Blankets
by abusenoemperor
Summary: (Pairing: Kamio x Ibu)Ibu has feelings for Kamio but thinks Kamio has feelings for An Tachibana. After Tennis practice Ibu was supposed to meet Kamio, and Kippei at the Ice Cream Parlor, but he doesn't want the get out of his new bed and blankets. (Comple


Bed and blanket

_Chapter 1_

Shinji Ibu cuddled up in his bed sheets after Tennis practice he was originally supposed to meet Tachibana Kippei and Kamio Akira at the ice cream shop but he wanted to spend time in his new bed and blankets. They were so warm he couldn't get himself out of them, no one could've.

There was a knock on Ibu's bedroom door, he ignored it, and it open slightly. "Ibu? Are you okay?" Kamio walked in and sat on Ibu's bed.

"Yes, I'm okay. What did you think? I wasn't sick at practice, was I? No, so that means I'm okay, unless you thought I was clumsy enough to hurt myself when I came home. I am not clumsy like some people." Ibu could go on forever but he shifted to look at the red head. "What do you think, huh? I didn't do—"

"Ibu, okay I get it." Kamio stroked Ibu's hair, but took his hand back quickly not noticing what he just did.

Ibu touched his hair, "Is there something wrong with my hair? Why'd you touch it? Is there something in it? I'm sure there's nothing wrong with my hair. My hair is just fine, I didn't do anything to it so it should've been untouched. If there was something wrong, why didn't you tell me? I brushed it before I came to the bed…you took your hand away. What'd you see?" Ibu stared at Kamio's face that had a light tint of pink. "What's wrong with you're face? My hair didn't do anything. Are you sick? Because you seemed fine at practice, if I were you I'd go do something about it. You told me you were fine at practice, you shouldn't lie to me that's not nice—"

"I'm sorry, it's just a little warm in here," Kamio had just regretted what he just said, Ibu was about to go again even though he still was. "Let's go to the ice cream parlor now. I bet Tachibana is waiting."

"I'm not getting out of my new bed. Tachibana Buchou can wait. I bet you that you're only going because Buchou's sister is going to be there. You never asked her out yet, but you like her that much that you wouldn't miss a second to see her. Don't you care about other people? What if they liked you too?" Ibu bit his lip; he had feelings for Kamio but didn't think he was ready to tell him yet. Now, it could've slipped, just like that. Hopefully Kamio didn't get suspicious.

"I never knew you cared. Let's just go, please." Kamio smiled, "She's going to be there but so will Tachibana, its not like I'm just going because of her."

"I knew it." Surprisingly Ibu didn't know what else to, he wanted to cry. Kamio liked An, and he was straight. Kamio would never like him now, Ibu felt as if his heart was broken right there, though Kamio didn't say much or so much to prove he liked An.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Kamio stood up and walked out the door. He could tell Ibu didn't want to talk to him, it made him feel bad on the inside. What if Ibu liked him and thought the he liked An, what was he supposed to do then? Nothing, he didn't want to assume anything. Kamio walked out of Ibu's room and stood at the door. This was sort of like outside…just outside Ibu's bedroom.

He listened and he heard the lightest sobs from Ibu and some muttering. Ibu's crying got a little louder and so did his muttering. Now, Kamio could here Ibu if he put his ear up to the door. Ibu buried his face in his bed sheets. "This isn't fair…now he's waiting out side for me. I don't want to go I don't want him to see me like this…why does he…have to like An? I came first. I know I did, stupid An, I don't ever want to see her again. He's mine, I'm claiming him and I'm telling here this. But if I make her cry or sad she might tell Buchou. I can't risk loosing my place in the tennis team…no…no…I can…I want Kamio. He's mine…he's mine, he's mine. An can just die. She better if she want's MY Kamio."

Kamio was shaking, Ibu wanted him but he did think that he liked An. Kamio made Ibu cry, he didn't like that at all. He could run in right now, but what will Ibu do, he might just get embarrassed. Kamio did it anyway, he ran in and hugged the crying boy. "Ibu! Stop… I don't like it when you cry." Ibu looked up ready to speak, "I understand, I heard you. So, sh, don't talk. I don't like An, it's that she likes me, I like someone else…no, I'm in love with him. I love you, Ibu…so I'm yours and your mine."

Ibu's eyes widened and hugged Kamio, "Don't lie…I love you Kamio, but do you really love me? You could—"

Kamio kissed Ibu to prove to him that he loved him and to shut him up. "Yes, I love you." Kamio kissed him again making the kiss longer and more passionate. Ibu wrapped his arms around Kamio's neck bringing himself closer to the Rhythm boy. Kamio couldn't control himself he was wrapped with Ibu's blankets and Ibu was as close to Kamio as he could get. Kamio moved his lips down Ibu's neck and sucked.

"Kamio, I love you, too…" Ibu threw his head back and let out a small moan.

* * *

Finally when the two arrived An and Kippei had finished two ice creams and was on their third. "What took you two?"

Kamio and Ibu blushed; Ibu stroked his own neck slightly in embarrassment. Kamio looked at Ibu then hit his hand away from his neck. "Well, Ibu wouldn't get out of his room."

"Oi, Ibu-kun? What's that?" An looked at Ibu's neck also catching Kippei's attention.

"Ibu? What did you do? You better tell me." Kippei frowned and stood up.

Ibu smiled, "An, ILoveKamioAndHe'sMineNotYoursI'llAlwaysHaveHimAndYouWon't!"

Kamio twitched, "I think we have to go! Bye Buchou!"

"Kamio, lets go lay on my new bed with my new blankets." Ibu glared at An. "You can sleep with me tonight, and I know you don't have a problem with it because before we came you were about to make love to—" Ibu was picked up by Kamio who ran away.

An blinked, "What?" She took off her headphones and turned off he music.

"Nothing. Lets go home, An," Kippei twitched.

* * *

_Morning_

Ibu was cuddled up in his blankets and looked up at a wide-awake Kamio. "Good morning, Koi."

"Claiming me that fast?" Kamio laughed.

"I can't? You said you loved me yesterday, so I'm assuming we're together now, and I know you don't have anything to say against that. If you do I'll be really mad, though you made my day yesterday. You have a hot body. What do you think about me? I know for a fact that you have a bigger one that I do because I looked and—" Ibu was looking down between Kamio's legs.

"Enough…" Kamio blushed, "Just be quiet before its shoved in your mouth. Ibu frowned then scooted closer to his new lover. "I love you…Ibu."

"You know that you aren't under the blankets right? You're totally exposed to any ones eyes, especially mine, but anyone can walk in whenever—" Ibu's eyes closed as he felt his and Kamio's lips meet. Ibu felt Kamio wrap his arms around his waist, Ibu parted from the kiss slightly. "I love you, too, Kamio." Ibu then closed the gap and kissed Kamio back.

* * *

_This is my third Prince of Tennis story and I hope you enjoyed it. I was listening to Kamio's song 'Perfect Game' so it inspired me to write a story about him and Ibu. Hajime_


End file.
